


The weak-willed boy learned.

by sgnap97



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Hux - Freeform, Young Armitage Hux, armitage, armitagehux - Freeform, armitagehuxpast
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgnap97/pseuds/sgnap97
Summary: «Armitage è un ragazzo di debole volontà, sottile come un foglio di carta e allo stesso modo inutile. Ma gli insegnerò, vedrete. Ha potenziale.»[ Storia partecipante al contest “Di Lune, Torri ed Eremiti” indetto da Laodamia94 sul forum di Efp.]





	The weak-willed boy learned.

_A Star Wars Fanfiction_  
_by sgnap97_

  

 _*note sui personaggi_  
 

Aveva aperto gli occhi di scatto, come uno spasmo, per poi richiuderli, e così più e più volte perché la vista non riusciva ad essergli chiara: le immagini rimanevano opache, confuse, come se d'un tratto i suoi occhi fossero divenuti miopi. La paura di rimanere in quelle condizioni lo aveva colpito come l'ennesimo pugno, dritto alla gola, diretto alla giugulare.  
A terra, immobile, attonito con lo sguardo al soffitto non riusciva a mettere a fuoco niente. Nemmeno ciò che era successo.  
Meglio così.  
Aveva cercato di deglutire ma la saliva era rimasta sospesa in gola, perché non riusciva ancora a respirare bene. Si era passato la lingua sulle labbra e il sapore metallico del sangue gli aveva inondato la bocca così prepotentemente che presero ad assalirlo violenti conati. In qualche modo dovette girarsi sul fianco per evitare di soffocare nel suo stesso vomito.  
Suo padre lo avrebbe picchiato ancora, adesso, dopo che aveva rigettato sangue e bile nella sua stanza.  
L'odore pungente dell'alcool si mescolava al sangue e al vomito in una puzza nauseante. La bottiglia era ancora là, sul pavimento laccato, in mille pezzi. O almeno vi erano quelli che non si erano conficcati nelle sue braccia quando aveva cercato di difendersi. Un'altra era ancora mezza vuota, tra i vetri di quelli che una volta erano bicchieri, caduta quando era caduto contro il piccolo tavolinetto di mogano.  
Fu puro istinto, quello che lo spinse ad allungare il braccio per raccogliere i cocci, in una sorta di ironica metafora della sua vita. Aveva bisogno dell'ordine, di un rifugio confortevole dell'apparenza di perfezione. Come se niente fosse successo. L'altra la portò all'occhio, perché la vista da quello destro non riusciva proprio a recuperarla. Non riusciva nemmeno ad aprirlo, in realtà perché gli faceva terribilmente male e il sangue continuava ad offuscare quel poco che l'iride cercava di inquadrare.  
La percezione così offuscata non gli dava l'equilibrio di cui aveva bisogno per alzarsi, il senso delle misure necessarie a raccogliere i cocci, raggiungere il tavolo e rialzarlo, riporre la bottiglia su di esso. Se solo gli fosse stato possibile avrebbe ricostruito frammento per frammento tutti i calici. Barcollò, cercando un qualunque appiglio che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo.  
Non era solo la vista, era il suo intero corpo a rifiutarsi di sostenerlo.  
Afferrò il tavolo, cercò di rimetterlo a posto, ma vi crollò sopra e il rumore riempì la stanza.  
Probabilmente fu quel frastuono ad attirare gli altri. Ironico come fossero stati attirati dall'insignificante sfregamento del legno sul laminato e non dai gemiti strozzati di un bambino che chiedeva solamente aiuto.  
Ma loro lo sapevano: come non potevano? Era evidente nei lividi, nelle ferite, negli occhi spaventate da ogni movimento troppo repentino. Era chiaro nel suo silenzio.  
Rax lo trovò con i cocci di vetro in una mano e il collo della bottiglia nell'altra, la schiena china e l'occhio ormai così livido e pieno di sangue che Armitage teneva non si aprisse mai più. Gallius Rax non era un uomo impressionabile, eppure sul suo volto passò un'ombra che il bambino non riuscì a interpretare a pieno. Forse si era soltanto reso conto che non mancava poi così tanto perché la situazione sfuggisse definitivamente di mano. Non disse niente, rimase così, con le labbra semi aperte come se dovessero proferire parola, ma ne fossero incapaci. Era raro che proprio lui non avesse parole adatte alla situazione.  
Dovette arrivargli la puzza perché si portò una mano al naso per coprirsi, mentre con l'altra gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.  
Non serviva chiedere che cosa fosse successo. Se glielo avesse chiesto sapeva che avrebbe mentito o si sarebbe barricato nel silenzio. Non che ci fosse molto da chiedere.  
Armitage Hux non era tipo di molte parole, anche questo lo aveva preso da suo padre.  
Ignorò la mano che gli porse, trascinandosi davanti all'uomo con i pezzi di vetro ancora tra le mani. Li stringeva così forte che ormai si erano conficcati nei palmi. Poi la testa prese a girargli e iniziò a provare un senso di vertigini così profondo che crollò a terra, senza alcun freno.  
  
La stanza era bianca, i muri, la mobilia, anche le porte erano completamente prive di ogni colore: era un unico grande cubo marmoreo, così freddo e scialbo che bastava un singolo raggio di luce per rendere l'ambiente accecante. Perché quello non era niente più di un singolo e sottile bagliore, tale che Armitage poteva seguire la sua traiettoria fino a vedere da dove avesse sorgente.  
Non era riuscito ad aprire gli occhi e la colpa era anche dell'odore pungente di disinfettante che permeava la stanza e penetrava le sue narici.  
Si era dovuto portare una mano di fronte agli occhi per evitare di stringere le palpebre, evitandosi così altro dolore. Ogni movimento facciale gli dava problemi. I punti tiravano, e la pelle era ormai così livida e gonfia da togliergli comunque ogni possibilità di controllarla.  
Si era chiesto quanto tempo fosse rimasto svenuto questa volta.  
L'ultima cosa che ricordava chiaramente era la voce di Rax che chiamava il droide medico.  
Aveva chiuso i pugni e si era rannicchiato in una posizione fetale, i ciuffi ramati gli cadevano in maniera disordinata sulla fronte imperlata da sudore. Non era colpa della luce o dell'odore, nemmeno del dolore, non sarebbe mai riuscito a dormire nemmeno impegnandosi con tutte le sue forze.  
Non si sarebbe addormentato mai più.  
Le occhiaie non erano che il segno più evidente leggibile sul viso distrutto, perché la paura non era visibile, era interna, incontrollabile e lo divorava dall'intestino fino alla gola.  
Se chiudeva gli occhi rivedeva quella notte, e quella prima, rivedeva quelle mani, quel volto che chiunque definiva fin troppo somigliante al suo. Avrebbe voluto dimenticare ogni cosa, ogni volta. O essere almeno in grado di sopportare.  
Non erano solo le percosse ad essere umilianti, era la consapevolezza della sua effettiva inadeguatezza. Della sua inutilità. Il terrore era nell'avere paura. Perché avere paura dimostrava solamente la sua debolezza.  
Ma il terrore non se ne sarebbe andato ed era così incontrollabile da destabilizzare completamente anche quel frammento di sanità mentale che doveva essergli rimasta in qualche irraggiungibile anfratto del suo animo.  
Sapere di non riuscire a controllare qualcosa lo faceva sentire ancora più impotente di quanto già non fosse.  
Era stato suo padre ad affermare che aveva potenziale, che gli avrebbe insegnato. Nel vocabolario di Brendol Hux istruire non era che sinonimo di picchiare a sangue: l'intento doveva stare nel distruggere tutto ciò che ancora permaneva in lui, ridurlo a niente, ad un'anima vuota, da plasmare a suo piacimento.  
 

«Vedrete, gli insegnerò.»

  
Con Brendol Hux o si impara in fretta o si muore, non importa che tipo di legame di sangue si abbia con lui.  
Era stato Rax ad avergli insegnato che corpo e anima erano due enti separati: che il corpo muore e l'anima è plasmabile, controllabile.  
 

«Il ragazzo ha potenziale.»

  
Chiunque avesse mai fatto parte nella sua vita aveva dimostrato un doppio fine. Aveva iniziato a chiedersi molto presto se anche in sua madre non vi fosse stato uno scopo secondario nell'averlo partorito.  
Aveva stretto i pugni, cercando di concentrarsi sui ricordi perché erano una delle poche cose che le percosse non gli avrebbero portato via. Era strano quanto gli fosse divenuto difficile ricordare il volto di sua madre. Ripensando a quei giorni, Armitage rivedeva le sue mani, impegnate a tagliare, sbucciare, pulire, impastare, la schiena sulla tavola, il grembiule perennemente sporco e i ciuffi che seppure legasse i capelli con dedizione ricadevano ribelli e delicati sulla sua fronte.  
Niente viso. Nient'altro.  
Lei non aveva i capelli rossi, non le somigliava nemmeno un po' per un ennesimo scherzo del destino. Avrebbe dato chissà cosa per ricordare i suoi occhi. Non per chissà quale ragione nostalgica, no; aveva bisogno di confrontarli, di paragonarli ai suoi e capire se almeno quelli forse avevano una luce che avrebbe potuto appartenergli.  
Ricordava di avere avuto una pistola di legno, di puntarla e chiudere l'occhio nel gesto di mirare. «Guarda mamma, come papà.»  
Nella sua mente, sua madre si voltava, posava il coltello, asciugava le mani sul grembiule. Gli sorrideva, passandosi una delle ciocche ribelli dietro l'orecchio. Era quasi certo che avesse un sorriso dolce, ma triste, incompleto, eppure i suoi occhi si riempivano di gioia spontanea nel vederlo. Lo sperava. Era tutto così chiaro nella sua mente che pareva così vero, anche l'amore.  
  
«Come papà.»  
  
Se avesse potuto tornare a quei giorni avrebbe abbracciato sua madre. Avrebbe mosso i suoi passi verso di lei, le avrebbe chiesto di tenerlo in braccio, di stringerlo. Se lo avesse fatto, se solo non fosse stato così accecato per l'orgoglio di essere il figlio di uno dei più grandi ufficiali dell'Impero si sarebbe accontentato di essere il figlio bastardo di un'umile cuoca.  
Forse avrebbe ricordato sua madre allora.  
La sua immagine scompariva ogni giorno di più dalla sua memoria, come se questa fosse soverchiata dalle troppe nozioni che l'erede di Brendol Hux doveva tenere a mente.  
Non avrebbe voluto lasciare quella vita, perché per quanto fosse banale e incompleta era tutto così calmo, così pacifico. Sarebbe cresciuto con una donna amorevole. Forse anche amato. Avrebbe voluto avere più che memorie sbiadite e confuse, troppo fredde per scaldagli il cuore.  
Per sua madre il fatto che fosse debole non contava, perché non aveva alcun obiettivo da raggiungere. O così poteva sperare, visto che era morta prima che potesse avere un'effettiva risposta.  
L'odore di disinfettante iniziava a dargli alla testa. Ne avesse avuto la forza avrebbe richiesto di essere portato nelle proprie stanze, lontano da quella zona medica almeno fino alla prossima volta. Perché ci sarebbe stata.  
Non era stata una sua scelta quella di seguire suo padre, non lo avrebbe scelto se ne avesse avuto la possibilità: se avesse potuto scegliere, sarebbe rimasto con sua madre. Ma non aveva potuto, perché lei era morta. E lo aveva lasciato da solo in quell'inferno.  
 

«Armitage é un ragazzino debole, con una volontà debole.»

  
Si tappò le orecchie, sperando di ritrovare quel silenzio che l'incoscienza gli aveva donato. Quelle parole gli rimbombavano in testa così violente che sembravano essere state pronunciate in quel momento con un tono di voce così alto da rimbombare in quella stanza così claustrofobica.  
 

«Esile come un foglio di carta e allo stesso modo inutile.»

  
Un bastardo.  
Quando Brendol lo aveva portato con sé a bordo della propria nave chiunque lo aveva additato come il bastardo del comandante. Non che qualcuno ne parlasse direttamente, nessuno ne aveva il coraggio, ma era nei loro occhi, permeava il suo passaggio. In quei momenti si sentiva ancora più piccolo e fragile di quanto già non fosse per la sua stessa infelice costituzione.  
Non aveva idea di chi fosse Gallius Rax quando era salito a bordo della _Ravenger_. Non aveva idea di quanto sarebbe stato importante nella sua vita. Sapeva solamente che era superiore a suo padre e questo voleva significare soltanto che era degno di ammirazione e rispetto.  
 

«Così questo è il tuo bastardo, Brendol?»

  
Avrebbe voluto gridargli di non chiamarlo così, di non osare nemmeno pensarlo. Non sapeva che nessuna delle parole che uscivano dalla sua bocca erano casuali. _Bastardo_ non era casuale, le sue occhiate non erano casuali. Gallius Rax lo guardava con curiosità, aveva iniziato a studiarlo sin dai suoi primi passi sulla nave. Anche quando i segni delle percosse segnavano il suo viso ed Armitage cercava di nascondersi, gli occhi del Grand'Ammiraglio erano lì, pronti, indecifrabili.  
 

«Non devi dimenticare mai chi sei e da dove vieni. Gli altri non lo faranno.»

  
Armitage non aveva idea di quanto avrebbero contato quelle parole.  
Il Grand'Ammiraglio Gallius Rax non aveva dato che la spinta decisiva alla smodata ambizione che cresceva silenziosa fomentata dal desiderio di rivalsa. Non che non avesse già i suoi obiettivi, ma non ne aveva il controllo. Non aveva i mezzi, né il potere.  
Aveva imparato con il tempo che l'ordine non era qualcosa che si poteva ottenere, lo si poteva soltanto imporre. Ma il piccolo bastardo rossiccio non era in grado di controllare qualcosa, nemmeno la propria vita.  
Non sapeva che l'amore e la speranza che riponeva in suo padre si sarebbero concluse nel sangue. Non poteva saperlo perché era un bambino.  
Il primo schiaffo era arrivato quando sua madre era morta, perché aveva pianto.  
E da allora era diventato un pane quotidiano, e non necessitava più alcun motivo.  
Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che suo padre non amasse i fallimenti. Armitage era troppo piccolo, troppo rosso, troppo sbagliato. La prima volta che avevano dovuto portarlo nella camera medica era stato quando aveva capito che Armitage non sarebbe mai stato un grande soldato. Troppo mediocre come pilota, con il blaster, e troppo debole per dare gli ordini.  
Non lo voleva e non lo avrebbe mai voluto.  
Aveva afferrato il bicchiere d'acqua sul piccolo comodino accanto al letto e lo aveva scagliato contro il muro bianco con tutta la forza che gli rimaneva, con un grido straziato di esasperazione. Voleva coprire quelle voci, non sentirle più, ma non poteva perché erano dentro di lui e scavavano con forza premendo nella sua testa fino ad opprimerla totalmente.  
Non gli importava che qualcuno lo sentisse, comunque lo avrebbero ignorato.  
La chiazza del liquido si espandeva, ed il bambino l'aveva guardata allargarsi e ricoprirsi da un'ombra. Non aveva avuto difficoltà a riconoscere che si trattava di quella di quella di suo padre.  
Non aveva parlato: Brendol Hux non parlava mai con lui. Era entrato nella stanza, ignorando il droide medico che chiedeva che gli fosse dato riposo. Quando aveva allungato la mano ed il bambino si era ritratto per puro spirito di sopravvivenza.  
Era stato un ennesimo errore, ma Armitage Hux era lento ad imparare.  
Brendol Hux aveva sbuffato e gli aveva preso il volto con la mano, stringendogli il mento con il pollice e l'indice. Lo aveva sollevato, osservato ed Armitage non aveva potuto fare altro che lasciarlo fare, fissandolo con l'unico occhio che riusciva bene o male ad aprire, la bocca semiaperta perché il labbro superiore era ancora troppo gonfio.  
Aveva creduto di essere riuscito a nascondere la paura che aveva negli occhi.  
Se ne era andato così come era entrato, dopo averlo osservato come se avesse contemplato fieramente il proprio lavoro. Doveva essere stato così soddisfatto di sé, così compiaciuto del risultato.  
Nel linguaggio di suo padre quell'occhiata voleva avvisarlo di rimettersi abbastanza velocemente da creare meno problemi possibili.  
O sarebbe stato peggio.  
Non riusciva ancora ad aprire completamente l'occhio quando Rax lo aveva fatto chiamare. Non sapeva dove erano diretti, sapeva soltanto che gli era stato richiesto di aspettare in un angolo, assieme agli altri bambini. Fosse stato come gli altri di fronte ad altri bambini come tanti si sarebbe avvicinato, e avrebbero cercato di parlare. Ma quelli non erano normali giovani, erano delle potenti ed efficienti macchine da guerra in corpi fin troppo minuti per poterle contenere.  
Quei bambini lo spaventavano, sarebbe stato sciocco e imprudente a non averne paura.  
 

«Sai che sei destinato a prendere il posto di tuo padre?»

  
Non aveva visto Rax entrare, troppo concentrato a tenere sotto controllo i ragazzini e seguire ogni loro più piccolo movimento. Aveva cercato di buttare giù il groppo che aveva nella gola. Il Grand'Ammiraglio si era seduto al suo fianco, l'espressione tranquilla negli occhi come se essere in quella stanza fosse la cosa più naturale al mondo.  
 

«Hai paura?»

  
Gli occhi verdi del bambino schizzavano da una parte all'altra, dall'uomo ai bambini silenziosi. La pupilla dilatata evitava in ogni modo ogni punto fermo.  
 

«Non devi avere paura: il tuo destino è ben lontano da questo.»

  
Era la prima volta che qualcuno gli parlava di destino. Le labbra sottili, spaccate, si erano piegate in un leggero sorriso pieno di ironia. Era un bastardo, sarebbe rimasto un bastardo, non sarebbe certo divenuto colui che avrebbe governato sull'intera galassia.  
 

«Quando tuo padre morirà, sarai tu a prendere il suo posto e questo accadrà molto prima di quanto tu possa pensarlo.»

  
Rax sapeva, sapeva ogni cosa.  
 

«Tu comanderai questi bambini e loro ti serviranno. Quando tuo padre morirà ti avrà insegnato tutto ciò che dovrai sapere. Prenderai dei ragazzi, e plasmerai la loro mente malleabile come tu vorrai. Non sono bambini, non più. Sono strumenti, armi.»

  
Le sue armi.

  
«Ordina loro qualunque cosa tu voglia.»

  
La voce di Rax era calma. Aspettava che anche lui facesse la sua mossa.  
Armitage aveva scosso la testa.  
 

«Ordina loro di picchiarsi, di uccidersi, loro lo faranno.»

  
Lo aveva guardato in cerca di un aiuto, non voleva stare lì. Voleva andarsene, tornare alla sua vita di prima. Ma non poteva, non era il suo destino.  
 

«Tu.»

  
Rax aveva fatto segno a uno dei ragazzini di avvicinarsi, gli aveva allungato un coltello e gli aveva ordinato di usarlo per tagliarsi la mano.  
Armitage aveva voltato la testa, perché non voleva guardare, si era coperto gli occhi non appena la lama aveva penetrato la carne senza alcun freno.  
 

«Guarda, Armitage.»

  
Non poteva.  
Non voleva.  
Eppure aveva alzato gli occhi e li aveva fissati nel sangue che zampillava dal palmo.  
  
«Basta.»  
  
Era stato un gemito, una supplica.  
 

«Ordinaglielo e lui si fermerà. Ordinagli di mozzarla e lui lo farà. Sono i _tuoi_ uomini ora.»

  
«Non posso.»  
  
Era stata l'ultima volta che aveva sentito la propria voce da bambino, niente più che un alito di fiato.  
 

«C'é ancora un'anima in te, una coscienza. Ma tu non hai un'anima, sei un'anima. Hai un corpo, che può essere ferito, torturato, può essere ucciso. Ma non puoi uccidere un'anima.»

  
«Fermati.»  
  
Aveva allora urlato, con un controllo che non credeva avrebbe mai potuto avere.  
 

«Controlla l'anima e il corpo degli uomini sarà tuo.»

  
Uccidere suo padre non era stata una vendetta, ma una necessità. La sua presenza era diventata scomoda all'Impero ed alla sua posizione che iniziava a farsi salda. Gli era stato annunciato il destino fin da quando era bambino, aveva dimostrato a Rax quanto valeva prima che venisse ucciso.  
Che aveva potenziale in fondo lo avevano notato fin da subito.  
Phasma non gli andava a genio, ma un'arma non doveva piacere per essere utile: volente o nolente era il biglietto di sola andata per un futuro roseo.  
Più tempo era passato, tanto più era cresciuta la sua ambizione. Il piccolo bastardo aveva alzato la testa, divenuto sempre più consapevole delle proprie capacità. L'omicidio era giusto, se era necessario: era uno dei primi insegnamenti che gli avevano dato.  
Phasma era stata abile a nascondere ogni traccia e Armitage era stato bravo ad assumere l'espressione a lutto sul viso emaciato, nascondendo nelle profonde occhiaie causate dall'insonnia una maschera di falso dolore. Era bravo a mentire, aveva imparato bene.  
Ed era sempre stato bravo a nascondere ciò che provava veramente.  
Era stato Rax ad avergli consegnato le truppe da addestrare, ad avergli dato potere, avere alimentato le sue aspirazioni: aveva solo allungato la mano per stringerlo.  
Più parlava, più le menzogne diventavano reali e davano validità alla storia che Brendol Hux fosse morto di morte naturale. E così il giovane Armitage compiva il destino che gli era stato assegnato.  
Un tempo avrebbe voluto una vita normale, adesso, tutto ciò che non fosse il potere era privo di interesse.  
Era bastata un'occhiata con Phasma per capire che era tutto andato come aveva previsto.  
  
«Il Generale Hux, mio padre, è morto. Come lui avrebbe voluto, cade su di me l'onere di prendere il suo posto.»  
  
Il silenzio fu interrotto dal rumore dei loro stivali che battevano al suolo all'unisono, il braccio alzato.  
Rimasto solo, Armitage Hux si era lasciato scappare un sorriso di vittoria. Aveva guardato il proprio riflesso nello specchio, si era riconosciuto nella figura di suo padre, così autoritario, con quella stessa divisa ed i capelli pettinati all'indietro e per la prima volta forse in tutta la sua vita si era sentito libero di ridere.

 

 

  
 

_*Personaggi:_

_Gallius Rax_ _: servì l'Impero sotto l'imperatore Palpatine; alla sua morte scalò i ranghi militari fino a divenire Grand'Ammiraglio della Flotta imperiale, la sua nave è lo Star Destroyer Ravenger_.

 

_Brendol Hux: servì l'Impero Galattico come comandante dell'Accademia di volo di Arkanis. Agli ordini del Grand'Ammiraglio Rax si occupa del reclutamento e della selezione delle truppe che, in seguito, diverranno quelle del Primo Ordine._

 

_Armitage Hux: figlio di Brendol Hux, giovane e spietato ha piena fiducia nelle sue truppe e nei suoi metodi di addestramento. Nella nuova trilogia lavora per il Leader Supremo Snoke, e comanda la super-arma chiamata Starkiller._

 

_Phasma: reclutata da Brendol Hux, serve il Primo Ordine come Capitano. Veste un'armatura riflettente simile a quella di uno stormtrooper._

 


End file.
